De la haine à l'amour
by Florchie35
Summary: Le passé ne définit pas le futur. La limite entre la haine et l'amour est très fine. Pourront-ils passer outre leur passé tumultueux pour être amis, voire plus. TUCKSON


**Voici une petite histoire mêlant principalement Benson et Tucker. Je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura une suite. À vous de me dire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

L'unité revenait d'une scène de crime. Une jeune fille a été retrouvée morte et elle présente des signes d'agression sexuelle donc l'USV a été appelée. Dodds avait géré le début de l'enquête seul car ils avaient tous remarqué qu'Olivia était fatiguée et en manque de son fils ces derniers jours. Alors Dodds lui avait fait juste un message pour la prévenir mais surtout lui dire qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'elle. L'équipe entra dans les bureaux et Fin remarqua tout de suite quelqu'un assis dans le bureau de Benson. Alors il s'y rendit.

« Capitaine Tucker ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

J'ai besoin de parler à votre lieutenant.

Elle est chez elle. On n'a pas besoin d'elle pour cette enquête.

Elle doit être là. Pas le choix !

Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

Appelez-la ! »

Alors Fin s'exécuta. Toute l'unité + Tucker attendaient dans le bureau d'Olivia. Puis elle arriva.

« Capitaine Tucker ! J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de me faire venir un dimanche soir à 2h du matin ! Bonjour tout le monde.

Bonjour. Répondirent-ils tous.

Lieutenant. Vos chiens de garde n'ont pas voulu me laisser sans surveillance mais là ils vont devoir nous quitter. Je dois vous parler en privé. (Olivia le regarda longuement pour voir une possible faille et garder son Squad dans le bureau mais le regard de Tucker était ferme. Ce devait être important)

Bon allez tous continuer les recherches pour l'enquête. Dodds vous gérez les tâches.

Pas de souci ! Répondit ce dernier. (Et ils sortirent tous. Et Tucker prit une place assise)

Bon enfin sortis ! Je vais pouvoir parler. Je vais avoir besoin de vous sur cette affaire. Je peux vous faire confiance ?

Je vous ai fait confiance avec ma vie il y a quelques semaines (elle évoquait l'incident Townhouse avec Joe quand elle devait appeler quelqu'un qui se soucie de son sort)

Ça a été une des situations les plus stressantes de ma vie ! Bon la votre aussi d'ailleurs.

Oui. Enfin bref, on n'est pas là pour se confier. Elle coupa court à ce sujet.

Alors, la victime que vous avez trouvé est une flic sous couverture qu'on a envoyé pour faire tomber des flics qui faisaient du deal avec les gangs de la rue. Alors elle devait entrer dans un gang et localiser les flics ripoux.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle dans cette mission ?

7 mois.

Ça fait long. Et je suppose que mon unité ne doit pas être au courant que c'est une flic ?

Exact. Sinon, on ne pourra plus jamais faire tomber ces ripoux parce qu'ils seront qu'on les surveille.

Mais là légiste le saura forcément avec l'ADN.

C'est une légiste qui est au courant qui fait l'autopsie donc il ira dans le sens de la couverture de notre victime. (Olivia hocha de la tête, ça allait être dur pour elle de mentir à son unité.) Je vais souvent vous appeler pour savoir comment vous avancez mais on va aussi continuer de notre côté.

Donc deux équipes pour une enquête ?

Oui, mais nous on sera dans l'ombre. Ne mettez pas votre petit ami procureur au courant non plus.

Mon quoi ? Barba ? C'est pas mon petit ami !

Mais je vous ai vus plusieurs fois ensemble.

Oui on est amis et collègue. On déjeune ensemble, on prend des verres mais rien de plus. Mais vous me surveillez ?

Non, mais je vais parfois au tribunal et je vous vois. C'est tout. (Tucker sentit un soulagement. C'était automatique, il ne savait pas pourquoi). Allez, bonnes chance. Je vous enverrai un message dans la journée pour vous dire comment ça avance de mon côté. Bonne enquête lieutenant Benson.

Vous aussi, Capitaine Tucker. »

Elle se demandait si Tucker n'avait pas utilisé cette tournure de phrase pour lui faire dire qu'elle était célibataire. Car depuis quelques temps, les deux étaient moins agressifs, ils se tolèrent et Tucker passe de plus en plus souvent dans le même bar que l'unité pour parler avec Olivia.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le squad entrant dans son bureau :

« Alors Olivia ? Il voulait quoi ?

Oh rien de spécial. Ils sont en train de revoir d'anciennes enquêtes et il voulait me poser des questions. Rien d'important. Bon alors qui est notre victime ?

Jessica Pierce. 23 ans, pas d'emploi connu, ni de famille. Mais apparemment elle serait liée à un gang.

Lequel ?

Les Branco.

Ooh, c'est pas bon ça. C'est les plus dangereux.. Bon je vais aller voir à son domicile si je trouve quelque chose. En attendant continuez à chercher.

Tu vas y aller toute seule?

Oui, je doute qu'on trouve grand chose. Donc vous, vous creusez. »

Ils firent surpris de voir Olivia partir seule pour l'enquête. Mais ne cherchèrent pas plus.

En sortant du bâtiment, elle envoya un message :

 _À : Ed Tucker_

 _Je pars seule au domicile de la victime._

 _Olivia_.

Elle arriva en taxi et fut surprise de voir Tucker attendre devant l'immeuble.

« J'ai pas envoyé le message pour que vous me rejoignez.

La recherche ira plus vite à deux. Allez, on monte. (Ils s'engagèrent dans les escaliers) Au fait Benson, comment va votre fils ?

(Surprise) Bien. Il grandit vite maintenant et est en bonne santé.

Tant mieux. Vous le méritez. (Il lui fit un demi-sourire, Benson ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était comme ça avec elle, comme s'il voulait faire copain-copain maintenant) »

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et commencèrent à fouiller. Ils ne trouvèrent rien à part de la vaisselle et des vêtements. Pas d'argent, pas de papiers, rien.

« C'est bizarre.

C'était son appart de couverture ? Elle en a un autre ?

Non pas à ma connaissance. Elle avait lâché son appart quand elle est partie en mission parce qu'elle savait que ça allait durer plusieurs mois.

Alors pourquoi y a rien ? Pas un papiers d'assurances, de banques, rien. Même pas une carte d'identité ou un passeport. Et son arme et son insigne ?

Je sais pas. On a tout retourné. Comment c'est possible ?

(Olivia continua à fouiller et notamment dans une boite à clés. Tucker la rejoignit.) Elle a pas énormément de clés. Ça c'est une voiture. Ça c'est l'appart.

Et ça c'est une clé de coffre de banque. (Elle regarda la clé qu'il avait en main)

Oh vous avez un coffre à la banque Tucker ?

Secret. Bon on n'a plus qu'à trouver dans quelle banque c'est.

Mais y en a beaucoup trop... Y a pas un moyen de trouver ?

Non aucun. Sur ces clés il n'y a aucun moyen d'authentifier la banque pour qu'on ne trouve pas le coffre de la personne. Et oui, on prend des coffres pour garder des choses en sécurité donc heureusement que le premier venu ne peut pas trouver la banque en question. »

Ils prirent la voiture de Tucker et commencèrent à aller dans les banques. La clé portait le numéro 23. Donc ils essayèrent le coffre 23 dans toutes les banques. Ils en avaient déjà faite 16 et il y en avait encore beaucoup. Puis enfin, la clé ouvrit un coffre. Ils sortirent la boite qui s'y trouvait. Dedans il y avait son arme, son insigne, ses papiers d'identité. Et une grosse enveloppe avec des lettres. Ils commencèrent à les lire, ce sont des lettres de menaces. Quelqu'un avait découvert qu'elle était flic et la menaçait si elle ne se rétractait pas. Bien évidemment les lettres n'étaient pas signées. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à trouver qui les avait envoyées. Le téléphone de Benson sonna, elle le sortit et mit le haut parleur mais fit signe à Tucker de se taire.

« Salut Olivia.

Salut Fin.

Alors on a trouvé quelque chose. Elle avait un mec dans le gang, un certain Tony Romaro. On va aller l'interroger avec Rollins je te tiens au courant. Ça avance comment toi ?

Rien de bien concret. Son appart n'a rien de particulier. Je vais pas tarder à revenir. Que font Carisi et Dodds ?

Ils passent voir le légiste. Il a fini l'autopsie.

Ok. À plus tard. »

Elle raccrocha. Ils sortirent de la banque et Tucker avait le coffre sous le bras. Il déposa Olivia à son bureau. Et retourna au sien.

L'unité avançait bien sur l'enquête. Ils avaient limité la liste des suspects à 4 personnes. C'était une grosse avancée pour une seule journée. Olivia envoya tout le monde chez soi vers 19h30. Ils continueront demain matin. Vers 20h, Tucker arriva avec une boîte géante de pizza dans le bureau d'Olivia.

« Lieutenant. J'ai bien avancé de mon côté. Et j'ai apporté à manger.

Hier vous m'arrêtiez, aujourd'hui vous me nourrissez. Mais que vous arrive-t-il ?

Aha, je m'adoucis avec l'âge peut-être ! Allez mangez. (Ils ouvrit la boîte)

Comment vous saviez que c'est ma pizza préférée ?

Je ne le savais pas. J'ai pris ma favorite! (Olivia éprouva une petite gêne). Ah j'ai aussi apporté du vin.

Je vais chercher des verres

Bien, je vais l'ouvrir en attendant. (Elle revient avec des verres, ils se servirent du vin et commencèrent à manger)

Alors on a réduit la liste a 4 suspects

Et moi 2. Vous avez James Cardi et Tomas Argo ?

Oui!

Donc on réduit à ces deux-là. Vous avez quoi sur eux ?

Tenez. (Elle lui tendit un dossier, il compara avec le sien)

Je dois bien avouer que votre équipe bosse bien, on a les mêmes infos.

Vous doutiez d'eux ?

Question piège, je préfère pas répondre. »

Ils rigolèrent puis continuèrent leur repas.

« Au fait, vous ne m'avez pas dit le nom des officiers mêlés à cette affaire.

On les connait pas. Enfin, on a des noms mais rien de très sérieux.

Et quels sont les noms ? »

Tucker ne répondit pas au départ. Il ne voulait pas trop en dire à Benson.

« Allez Tucker, je pensais qu'on se faisait confiance !

Vous ne dîtes rien à personne, d'accord ? (Elle hocha la tête) Ce sont les officiers Miller et Burke du 12ème. On pense que ce sont eux. On essaie encore de recueillir des informations sur eux. On veut être sûrs à 100%. Cette enquête doit finir par un succès, c'est obligatoire Olivia. »

Olivia fut surprise qu'il emploie son prénom. Mais elle aimait bien, ça ne la dérangeait pas.

Puis, ils se levèrent, quittèrent le bâtiment et prirent chacun la direction de sa voiture. Chacun se coucha en pensant à l'autre.

Le lendemain, Olivia arriva au bureau. Les autres suivirent peu de temps après. Pendant la nuit, les résultats des analyses ADN des résidus trouvés sur la victime arrivèrent. Ils se réunirent tous dans le bureau d'Olivia.

« Alors, le résultat dit (Carisi ouvrit l'enveloppe) : James Miller.

Il est dans notre base de données ? demanda Rollins.

Oui, c'est un policier.

Quel salopard !

Bon, je vais vérifier s'il est de garde et ensuite on va le chopper ! dit Fin.

Avant d'aller le chercher, faites encore des recherches et prévenez-moi avant d'y aller.

Pourquoi vous prenez autant de précautions Lieutenant ? On a son ADN, je vois pas ce qu'il faut d'autres.

On parle de coincer un flic, alors on y va que si on est sûr ! Allez, sortez travailler ! »

Elle prit son téléphone :

 _ **De : Olivia Benson**_

 _ **À : Ed Tucker**_

 _C'est Miller, l'ADN ne ment pas. On fait quoi ?_

 _ **De : Ed Tucker**_

 _ **À : Olivia Benson**_

 _J'arrive ! Qu'aucun de votre unité ne sorte ou ne fasse de conneries !_

 _ **De : Olivia Benson**_

 _ **À : Ed Tucker**_

 _Ils ne font pas de conneries._

 _ **De : Ed Tucker**_

 _ **À : Olivia Benson**_

 _On parle d'Amaro ?_

 _ **De : Olivia Benson**_

 _ **À : Ed Tucker**_

 _Il a été disculpé !_

Elle était très énervée, elle voyait très bien la tête qu'il faisait pendant ces 2 derniers messages. Son air supérieur énervait Olivia au plus haut point !

 _ **De : Ed Tucker**_

 _ **À : Olivia Benson**_

 _Mouais !_

 _Je suis en bas de l'immeuble, rassemblez tout le monde._

Tous étaient dans le bureau d'Olivia lorsque Tucker entra :

« Capitaine ! Votre présence veut dire que vous avez quelque chose à voir avec notre victime ? suggéra Dodds. Lieutenant ?

Le capitaine Tucker m'a parlé hier de notre victime. commença Olivia

Votre victime s'appelle Jessica Dight. Pierce est son nom de couverture. Elle était en mission pour fair tomber des flics qui traficotaient avec les Branco. On soupçonnait James Miller et Owen Burke. Benson était la seule au courant car je voulais que vous enquêtiez sur sa mort comme une victime lambda et que vous n'interfériez pas avec notre mission.

Mais vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que le coupable soit un des suspects de VOTRE mission.

C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. répondit Tucker

Bon alors, on fait quoi ? demanda Carisi.

Je vais aller l'interroger avec Benson. Et vous, vous allez prévenir Barba. Et que ça reste confidentiel. On vous rejoindra à son bureau. déclara Tucker. »

Aucun ne risquera d'en parler, ils craignaient trop Tucker pour ça.

Tucker et Benson se dirigèrent vers le domicile de Miller. Ils toquèrent, la porte s'ouvrit :

« Oh la, l'USV et les affaires internes c'est pas bon ça !

On peut vous parler Officier Miller ? demanda Tucker.

Bien sûr ! Entrez. (ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé dans le salon, Benson prit la parole)

Vous connaissez une certaine Jessica ?

Vous savez, je vois beaucoup de monde en tant que patrouilleur !

Et le Lieutenant Benson vous a posé une question à laquelle il serait préférable de répondre. dit Tucker.

J'en connaissais vaguement une, je ne la connais que de la rue hein..

Et rien d'autre à nous dire ?

Non. Mais pourquoi vous me posez ces questions ? Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'un avocat pour la suite de notre entretien ? »

Tucker et Benson échangèrent des regards.

« Bien, vous m'arrêtez ou non ? Dans le deuxième cas, je vous demanderai de sortir de chez moi avec vos fausses accusations.

Mais, on ne vous a accusé de rien jusqu'à lors ! riposta Benson.

Ça ne saurait tarder ! Pourquoi seriez-vous là sinon ?!

Il a pas tort. Bon alors, James Miller, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Jessica Dight. prononça Tucker.

Ah mais quelle belle salope celle-là…

Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous pourrez dire pourra et sera retenu contre vous, etc. Vous connaissez vos droits. Et d'après votre commentaire la victime ne vous est pas totalement inconnue. »

Miller ferma sa bouche et afficha une mine crispée. Il était mal, cela se voyait. Benson appela une voiture de patrouille pour escorter Miller au poste. Elle et Tucker prirent sa voiture à lui.

« Putain ! Ça me révolte, on est sensé, nous les flics, protéger les victimes, pas les violer, torturer, tuer, etc !

Pas tout le monde est naturellement bon Benson. Tu l'es. (Tucker était passé naturellement au tutoiement, comme s'ils le faisaient tout deux depuis des années.) Tu es dévouée aux personnes. Moi, de mon côté, j'en vois des ripoux, et tous les jours, crois-moi.

Mais, je comprends pas en fait ! (silence) Et merci pour ton compliment.

C'est la vérité c'est tout. Tu sais avec toutes les fois où j'ai du enquêter sur toi, je ne peux qu'avouer que ton désir premier c'est le bien et la protection des victimes. C'est surement pour ça que tu tiens depuis plus de 15 ans à l'USV.

Oui, peut-être bien. »

Ils roulèrent 5 minutes en silence puis Benson prit la parole, pleine de questions :

« Donc, on se tutoie maintenant ?

Euh, à vrai dire, ç'a été automatique.. Si ça te dérange, on peut arrêter.

Non non pas du tout, ça m'a surprise. Rien de mal, ne t'inquiète pas.

D'accord. »

 **Plus tard aux bureaux :**

L'avocat commis d'office auprès de Miller n'était pas très doué. Un autre l'aurait déjà fait sortir, même si l'ADN ne trompe pas. Après plusieurs heures d'interrogatoire, Miller avoua enfin avoir fait tout ce mal à Jessica. il l'avait fait car il avait découvert qu'elle était flic sous couverture et avait voulu le duper alors il lui a fait peur puis s'est pris au jeu de la domination. Il ne voulait pas perdre son job car il savait qu'elle avait des preuves contre Miller et Burke ; qu'elle aurait pu leur faire perdre leur badge. Ensuite c'est parti trop loin. Elle disait qu'elle les dénoncerait quoi qu'il arrive. Et il aurait rétorqué : « sauf si t'es morte », elle lui aurait balancé : « Même pas cap ! ». Et là, il se serait déchaîné sur elle. Alors il avait appelé Burke pour qu'il l'aide à déplacer le corps vers une poubelle. Endroit dans lequel, selon Burke, on n'allait jamais trouver le corps. De toute évidence, encore une chose qu'il faisait mal.

L'unité se retrouva au complet et discuta de la fin de l'affaire, et fermèrent cette enquête. Tucker remercia l'unité pour le travail qu'il avait fourni et retourna aux bureaux des Affaires Internes pour rédiger un rapport.

Deux heures après, Olivia était dans son bureau et elle reçut un message :

 _ **De : Ed Tucker**_

 _ **À : Olivia Benson**_

 _Un petit verre ça te dit ?_

 _Mon bar habituel, j'y suis dans 10 minutes._

 _ **De : Olivia Benson**_

 _ **À : Ed Tucker**_

 _Très bonne idée, je serai là._

10 minutes plus tard, Benson entrait dans le bar et trouva immédiatement Tucker assis au bar. Lui de son côté, en la voyant arriver, lui commanda un whisky. Le barman le posa devant elle en même temps qu'elle prit place.

Ils buvèrent leur premier verre, puis le deuxième. Puis le téléphone de Benson sonna, c'était Lucy :

« Oui Lucy ?…Ah oui, j'avais pas vu l'heure. J'arrive dans quelques minutes…. Non non, mais je sais, ne vous inquiétez pas. D'accord, à plus tard. »

Elle regarda Tucker : « Désolée, c'est ma nounou, Noah n'arrête pas de pleurer,elle n'arrive pas à le faire dormir.

Pas de souci.

On remet le troisième verre à un autre moment.

Aucun problème ! »

Ils se dirent leur au-revoir. Benson se dit qu'elle était bien avec Tucker. Il avait changé, il était gentil, attentionné avec elle, différent. Benson fit trois pas, puis arrivant presque à la porte, elle se retourna et repartit vers Tucker. En la voyant à côté de lui, affichant un regard surpris, lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

« Rien rien, mais ce serait dommage de faire la soirée sur ça, si tu n'es pas allergique à un bébé grognon, tu peux… Enfin si tu veux, on peut prendre ce prochain verre chez moi. Enfin je ne veux pas t'obliger hein, et puis ça te dérangerait peut-être s'il…

Olivia, ce serait avec plaisir ! la coupa-t-il.

D'accord, cool. ( _Cool, mais je dis jamais 'cool', qu'est-ce que je raconte ?!_ pensa-t-elle.) »

Ils prirent la direction de la porte et de la voiture de Tucker. Il lui dit qu'il la déposera à sa voiture demain matin. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de Benson. Du bar à là, ils n'avaient que parlé de Noah. Tucker avait admiré Benson, tout du long, elle avait eu des yeux brillants et fière en parlant de son enfant.

De l'autre côté de la porte, on entendait lesquels d'un enfant. Elle ouvrit la porte :

« Lucy ?

Je suis là. (Lucy sortit de la chambre avec Noah dans les bras et fut surprise de voir Olivia arriver avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Tucker remarqua sa surprise et lui sourit amicalement.)

Oh mon petit bébé ! »

Noah tendit les bras vers elle en la voyant. Aussitôt dans les bras de sa maman, ses pleurs cessèrent et il se nicha dans son cou.

« Bonsoir, je suis Ed. Dit Tucker en tendant la main vers Lucy.

Lucy. Enchantée.

De même.

Ah oui, excusez-moi, je ne vous ai pas présentés. Et Tucker, voici Noah. (Elle tourna Noah vers Ed)

Enchanté Bonhomme. (Il présenta sa main à Noah pour qu'il tape dedans. Ce que le petit fit.)

Bon, moi je vais vous laisser du coup. Encore désolée Olivia de pas avoir réussi à le calmer, mais il ne veut toujours que sa maman.

C'est pas grave Lucy. À demain.

Oui, à demain. Bonne nuit, à vous aussi Ed.

Merci, vous aussi. »

Lucy sortit. Tucker enleva son manteau. Noah observait Tucker avec de grands yeux espiègles.

Olivia essaya de poser Noah sur le canapé pour enlever son manteau mais à chaque fois qu'elle l'éloigner de son torse, il commençait à pleurer.

« Viens, donne-moi le petit.

Non mais, t'es sûr ?

Olivia, j'ai deux enfants je te rappelle.

J'en avais aucune idée.

Bah maintenant tu sais, allez, je vais pas m'enfuir avec ! »

Elle lui tendit, étonnamment, le petit ne poussa pas un seul petit pleur, cri ou soupir. Elle s'attendait à ce que Tucker le tienne comme Barba l'avait fait mais non, il le tenait près de son torse et caressait son dos.

Olivia enleva sa veste. Tucker s'assit sur le canapé et Noah posa sa tête sur l'épaule de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Mais le petit était apparemment bien dans ses bras. Olivia était totalement attendrie par la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Elle alla à son comptoir et prit une bouteille de vin qu'elle ouvrit. Deux secondes plus tard, Tucker était à côté s'elle :

« Il dort. Où est sa chambre ? chuchota-t-il.

Viens. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre du petit et Ed le déposa dans son lit. Olivia était surprise par la délicatesse avec laquelle Tucker s'occupait du petit. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé, en passant Benson attrapa deux verres et la bouteille de vin.

« Oh du Bourgogne ! Je vois qu'on a bon goût Benson !

Normal ! »

Ils commencèrent à boire leur vin. Olivia le questionnait sur ses enfants. Ils avaient dés étoiles dans les yeux quand ils parlaient de « ses deux anges » comme il venait de dire. Tout à coup, des pleurs explosèrent. Tucker se leva :

« Laisse moi y aller, ça a marché toute à l'heure. »

Benson appréciait de plus en plus Tucker. Elle paniquait un peu par rapport à ça, elle en parlera peut-être à son psy à l'occasion. Il était peut-être temps qu'elle pense à elle et à son bonheur. Et ce sera peut-être avec cet homme avec qui ça ne passait pas du tout y a quelques années. Après tout, on dit que la limite entre la haine et l'amour et très fine.

Oui, c'est décidé, elle va commencer à penser à elle.

« Olivia, tu peux amener un thermomètre, je crois qu'il a de la fièvre. »

Elle se leva et soupira. Elle pensera à elle demain, ce soir c'est au tour de son fils.

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire.**

 **Dois-je faire une suite ?**

 **Laissez une review, merci !**


End file.
